


what's in a name?

by Lisa_Q



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Basically Porn, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Q/pseuds/Lisa_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sex challenge for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/gifts).



> Yo! Pardon me, this is actually my first time to write and yet Im writing a one shot jumping right through Aki's butt! Forgive me for vulgarity, but that's the plot.  
> Hallelujah! Praise the world of perverts like me.....**evil and wide grin**

 

Sulking under his breath, Akihito ordered another shot of whiskey and dunk it straight to his mouth in one gulp. His face is now glowing red and his eyes are tantalizing shitty blue while his lips perks lopsided as if something disgust his pride.

Like, yeah. Fuck that old man for neglecting him for days. And he whines thick.

"That motherfucker asshole, like I'm gonna bow my head before him. Who do you think you are?" Aki blabbered nonchalantly as he move his hand up and down tapping the counter top.

Kou whispered talk to Takato beside him. "Hey, did he had a fight with his "sugar daddy?" he shifted his chair just to sit closer with him.

Takato shoot a glance at the blond who still spluttering his drunken words. "With his caprices right now, it seemed so."

"And he's already drunk, should we call Mr. Secretary?"

"Better, I can't let him barge in my room tonight."

Kou dialed his phone, talk to someone and after a shortwhile he's done. He put back his phone inside his front pocket and glance at Akihito, talking with his wine glass.

They didn't took long hour to wait and Kirishima has arrived, shaking his head, clicking.

"Akihito-sama," he drawled at the blond.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Aki asked glancing past his shoulder.  _Hmmm, as if he was anticipating Asami overhead._

"Asami-sama is waiting for you inside his car, please come with me." Kirishima said and looked at him, one dark brow arching obviously not please on Aki's situation.

"Hah! As if I'm going to see that oldman, and you, you can call him his first name however you like and I don't give a damn!"

"I see." Kirishima mused.  _He's still sulking about that._ "Then if you don't come with me I'll just call Asami-sama to come here and drag you out. Is that what you want?"

Blue eyes flashed with anger glared at the secretary. "Fine. Let's go." Aki stomp his feet against the floor leaving without any parting words with Kou and Takato.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Kirishima bowed at the two guys and then turned his back and followed Aki's raging trail.

Frowning, Aki started down the way to Asami's car that was parked on the roadside infront of the bar. Asami was silently looking at him from the car inside. Kirishima rush to open the door for him but Aki has already opened it and banged it hard it could wreck. Kirishima has only to shrugged.

"Quiet a temper, huh." Asami snickered.

"Bastard," Aki murmurred.

Asami drew a deep breath and let out for a long sigh of relief, he pulled the blond next to him and hungrily claimed his mouth. Schlick. Thrust. Pulled. Then he let go. "You reek of whiskey, why did you had hard today?'

"Non of your fucking business, asshole." he sneered and flopped his body on the backrest. Aki closed his eyes.  _More. I want more._

Asami glance at Kirishima and nodded for the go. And the car moves to his penthouse.

The moment the penthouse door touch the mould, Asami slammed Aki on his back against the wall. He raised his hand and gently touched Aki on his chin and lifted a bit to meet his face, his gaze and his mouth. But Asami was hindered when Aki started to rant.

"I haven't forgot it yet," he started.

"Of what?" Asami asked, his finger tracing the blond's jawline.

"Why did you allowed that four eyed call you by your first name?"

"I told you, I'm used to it and there's no other meaning into it."

"No. I don't like it. And one more thing, what's with the no sex for a week?"

Asami smirked. "That's your punishment for being jealous over a name."

"I told you, I'm not jealous!" he squabble. "And I can have sex as long as I want, you can not stop me."

"Hmmm, that sounds pretty good for me. So, what do you want me to do?" Asami's voice down low, deep and rich as dark chocolate fudge. Asami lick his earlobe.

"Ryuichi..." unconsciously Aki whispered. Asami look him defiantly in the eyes, trying to feel how sweet his name roll along the blond's tounge.

"Kiss me," Aki lick the sweat on his lips, swooning directly at Asami.

For a time, they stood there with lights off staring each other in the darkness. Slowly, Asami scoop him up and carry him to the bed, lay him down. Asami takes off his shirt and toss it on the floor, he draw Aki into his body, his mouth touches his and they kiss liplocking with a slurping sound. The kiss makes Aki shiver, it makes his blood flow like warm honey and drain his strength from his limbs and swayed against him.

"Baby," Asami's warm breath tease his neck.

"Yeah, kiss me more." he murmurred.

Little soft sounds of pleasure rises in Aki's naked throat as Asami's mouth covers his. His tongue thrust in, it is a flame of fire threatening to swallow all of him until only cinders remained. Asami bit his lower lips, catching the musky scent of an excited lover mingled with something sweet-- a rich fruit indeed.

"Tell me what you want," Asami once again whispered, and then bit his pale neck, suckled it and leave a purple mark. His one hand pinch his nipple above his shirt, play with it, roll between his fingers.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, Ryuichi, yes, oh god so good," Aki whines, color coming up under his face more redder than the first.

Asami shift off up Aki's shirt and his bare skin shows, pink nipples hard and protrude. Asami plays his mouth on his nipples, bit them and suck it up.

"Ryuichi!" Aki moaned and bucked forcing Asami's hand into touching him, kiss him all over.

Both of them didn't know when did their clothes fly off, the next thing Aki knew, they were naked and all.

Asami's dick curled upward, hard and thick, standing proud with it's head purple-red spilling white slicky subs. Asami overturn and their position change, now Aki's on top. He climb down across him, more, below, infront of his dick.

"Look at what you got here, Ryuichi. I need it quick, I want you to shove this in my ass." Aki grope Asami's cock, now it becomes bigger and taut. He moves his hand up and down slowly, teasing him erotically. He crouch down his head, lick the tip wetly and smear the slicks on his lips. Then he starts to move his head down. Schlik. The dirty sound of his mouth and his cock being thrusts and plays by his tongue is lingering filling the entire room.

Aki let go, his mouth dirty dripping sticky with saliva and white subs, panting. "Hah...hah!"

Asami sit upright, and change again their position. Now, Aki is kneeling his butt up and his ass hole open wide into Asami's lusty eyes.

"....want," Aki huff.

"Yeah? Tell me more," Asami whines painfully as his one hand stroke his own dick while the other prepares for Aki's penetration.

"....more.."

"I can't hear you,"

"I want more of you so hurry up and finger me." Aki demands, he breath and huff and huff.

His seductive words put Asami to his end and lose control, "I will fuck you hard and harsh I won't be gentle." his voice gruff and low and filthy.

Aki moans loud when Asami put one finger inside him and thrust. He crouch down and lick Aki's back while his finger works inside him, stretching the sides to the wall. Then another finger shove in, and he thrusted pull and push in full force. Faster. More. Soundly.

"Hah.....hah....oh yeah, that's it. So good," Aki whines, his eyes close pleasurably.

"It's loose," Asami whispered and pulled off his fingers.

Then he holds his cock and strokes it, he nudge it on Aki's entrance. Harshly, he shove his dick in one go and the blond erotically scream at the top of his voice. Aki's hole swallows him entirely like it didn't want to let go.

He began to move and hike his hips. Asami snarled as he thrust him from Aki's behind, the sound of wetness like slurping all till it dries.

"Oh yeah, fuck....fuck, hell yeah. Damn, its good,"

Aki moans so loud, so good it hurts.

Asami invaded him fully until he was buried to the hilt. They dance in the rythmn where only two of them can hear, they move together, greeting each strokes, flesh against flesh and their bodies' movement increase. Pounding, thrusting, it is wild, rough and sweet. Until they reach their climax.

Aku felt the hard, fierce grip of Asami's hands, the hot and sweet throb of lovemaking. The thrust become faster as if there is no time, as if he is losing a race. Until a loud moan burst out and they cum together.

Pant.

Huff.

Breathless.

Bliss.

Wonderful.

Asami slumps into Aki's back.

"So good baby..." Asami kiss him on his nape. 

"Yeah, it's great." Aki pants.

"I love you,"

Aki calms for a moment. He smiles.

"I love you too, Ryuichi."

Asami smirks. "You pretty got used to it easily," he mumbles.

"Of what?"

"...say it again."

"I don't get you,"

"My name, I want to hear you saying it again."

"Don't wanna,"

"Come on," he insisted. "Say it....Akihito." he whispered into his ears.

"Beast," Akihito murmurred. But a smile paints across his lips. "Ryuichi...."

 

\--END--

 


End file.
